


Luck

by Nemini



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemini/pseuds/Nemini
Summary: The luck of a devil, this boy has.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like to centre my text, but it somehow just seemed to fit this.  
> (another thing that I wrote at an ungodly hour in the night, this time, 3am)

_Your luck is going to run out once and for all, Alex, and I won’t be there to pick up the pieces._

He remembers those words, the sadness with which Ben said them to him. But the acceptance with which he uttered them, that was the worst part of the memory.  
Alex goes to the field again and again he escapes with only his hair singed from the explosion, barely saved by a random fisherman boat when thrown to the sea, turning a corner just in time to evade a valley of bullets, his luck striking again when his captor suffers from a sudden heart attack, again and again.  
But it’s not just Alex getting from all situations home alive, it’s what he leaves behind.

_The luck of a devil, this boy has, and that is what makes him so useful to us._

Alex doesn’t know, but Blunt once said those words to Mrs Jones, back when he still had a say in matters of Britain security. The luck of a devil indeed, but that’s not what the unfortunate souls which Alex is sent to investigate, think. The devil himself. His right-hand man. He looks like an angel doesn’t he? But that’s what Lucifer was too before he fell.

_He marches to the battlefield like a horseman of Apocalypse._

Wherever Alex goes, there are dead people left behind, villains, and way too often enough, friendly faces. It’s like the boy steals their luck, and proclaims it his and his only. He only needs to breathe to fall straight into another problem, another conspiracy. Maybe that’s what makes him so successful, a force of nature. Someone who is not meant to exist, someone who should better be left there alone.

Is his luck ever going to run out, you might wonder.

And what is going to be left from the world?

**Author's Note:**

> We are trying to revive the fandom through Alex Rider discord! Join up! https://discord.gg/85my9Xr


End file.
